


First Night

by BrokenYumes



Series: IroYachi One Shots [1]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Developing a relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hoping this is what the anime might look like for season 2, Long One-Shot, PTSD, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad, Sadly Iroha is the one to suffer, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: Once she let go from the her grip, her friends came to help her out and get back home. However, Iroha has changed completely and Yachiyo is the only one who can help.
Relationships: Akino Kaede/Minami Rena, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: IroYachi One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to show this, it’s been in my drafts for a while, but! This is going to be a VERY LONG One-Shot, because I didn’t want to make multiple chapters. And yes, I did hear about the NA Magia Record shutting down, I’m sad about that, but I will be going to the JP Server soon~ Once I figure out how to do it of course, but yeah. WHY ARE THEY SHUTTING IT DOWN?! AHHH MY BRAIN. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this VERY LONG One-Shot~ Have a great Day or Night~

Yachiyo was crying, her head rested on the bar as her body shook with quiet sobs. A single light in the kitchen only partially illuminated her, casting dark shadows around her, her blue hair appearing black as it shifted along with her sobs. She seemed completely oblivious to the world around her, not even hearing a knock on the door. It took a couple minutes, but cleaning herself up to look presentable, she opened the door and saw Momoko and Rena.

”W-What are you two doing here?” Yachiyo asked while Momoko bit her lip, “I came here to... a-apologize. For what happened that year... a-and... you might wanna come with us.” Yachiyo raised a brow, “Apologize?” “Yeah, I wanted to apologize for acting like a complete idiot and a pain that day...” The blonde apologized while the bluenette shook her head, “No... I should. I made you completely upset... if I didn’t focus completely on my own grief... I wouldn’t have made you upset, so I’m sorry Momoko.” Yachiyo apologized then sighed.

“You can hug me.” She said softly before Momoko teared up and hugged Yachiyo tightly. “Thank God! I was so scared... I thought you never would have returned back to yourself again...” “Yeah, even I gotta admit... R-Rena looked up to you...” She whispered with a small smile while the veteran gave a pained smile. “Momoko! I can’t breathe..! A-And I’m glad you looked up to me, Rena..!” “Five more seconds?” The blonde offered while the veteran gave a weak bark back. “One..!”

After the apologies and heading back to the memory museum, the trio made their way to the place where Yachiyo and Iroha were last.

”I-It’s this far down?” Rena stammered while Yachiyo nodded. Already feeling pain surge through her body from the memories of the battle. “Well... the more we stare, the more anxious we’re going to get. Let’s go.” Momoko said to the others and the others nodded, the trio jumping down, making sure to make a cushion for them to fall on. And since Rena could transform to anyone, she transformed into Kaede and used vines like Kaede normally does to cushion their fall.

“Hey... is that?” Rena whispered before quietly walking over. “Kaede?!” She rushed over and looked at the black feather. She took the hood off the head and gasped. “Kaede..?” She whispered before the other two walked over. Hoisting Kaede on her back, Rena sighed before Momoko smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry Rena, we can take Kaede to the Coordinators.” Rena nodded before Yachiyo looked around. “Ah, bad time.” Yachiyo sighed before getting in a defensive stance and getting ready to defend the others.

A black feather came charging at the veteran, who already predicted this coming and twisted her halberd over her back before stabbing into her opponent’s shoulder. Kicking the feather off of her halberd, she sighed before sensing unfamiliar magic. “Stay on guard. Someone else is coming.” Yachiyo said while Momoko nodded.

“You can put the weapon down, I’m not your enemy.”

Momoko responded. “How do I know ya aren’t an enemy?”

“Because I have met you before.”

The voice soon revealed herself to be a girl in a black and purple cloak. Her crop top shirt with langire underneath. Covered by a hip-high skirt, pink thigh high socks with open-toed shoes, her Soul Gem resting as a girder on her thigh with a bluish purplish color. Her hood covering her neck length hair, tied up with double buns and purple ribbons, letting the rest down her neck.

”You... You were with Iroha weren’t you?” The girl nodded. “My name is Kuroe, and yes. I was with Tamaki-san that day. I joined Magius, but soon left due to everything happening. That organization... It has nothing to do with freedom. Just manipulation.” She sadly explained while the three nodded.

“You were apart of Magius. Where’s Iroha? She’s not dead is she?” Yachiyo asked with the halberd pointed to Kuroe’s torso while Kuroe shook her head. “No, Tamaki-san is not dead. However... I don’t know what happened to her. The only information I have of her is her not being dead. Luckily, I know my way around here, and I can help you try to find her.” Kuroe said with a small smile while the three nodded.

•••••  
  


**This the past:  
Specifically, when Iroha released herself from Yachiyo’s wrist.**

“Ugh... my head... W-What is this place..?” Iroha got on her knees before looking around, realizing she was in darkness. “Okay... maybe I can-!”

Her Soul Gem was missing. It wasn’t on her finger.

”Ah... no wonder... I’m in my school uniform...” She whispered before looking behind her.

”Mokyu!”

”Ah! You’re here with me... that does make this easier...” Iroha smiled before letting Mokyu in her arms.

”I see you’re awake, Tamaki Iroha.”

”Touka-chan!?”

”Yes, it’s me! And you Tamaki Iroha, are about to see _your_ past.”

”My past..? Wait...” Iroha’s eyes widened in fear before shaking her head rapidly, “Please don’t make me do that! I don’t want to see my past self... Always staying silent... Going along with everything... Just so I wouldn’t get hurt... Just so I wouldn’t get talked about...” Her voice became a mere whisper while Touka gave a sadistic smile, “I see you already know! Well... you still don’t have your Soul Gem...” She taunted while Iroha skin felt pain from her chest.

”W-Where!? Where is it!?” She screamed in pain and screeched while Touka sighed. “Alright, that’s enough Alina! You’re going to make me angry from her annoying screaming...” “Yet this is bueno for Alina. _Molto bene... Ahaha!_ ” Alina cackled before hardly pressing her finger against Iroha’s Soul Gem. Causing Iroha to scream and writhe in pain, gasping and shuddering on her air, she coughed and panted. “...P-Please... M-Make ist... M-Make it stop...” “Hmm... Nope! _Ahaha!_ ” Alina cackled then continued before seeing a page in her vision.

”Now would be a good time to stop. We don’t want to kill her.”

”Hiiragi Nemu...” Alina growled before Nemu held the book to her thighs. “Yes, that is I.” Nemu smirked before taking the Soul Gem out of Alina’s hand and giving it to Iroha. “Now, let’s get going, Tamaki Iroha.” Iroha weakly put the Soul Gem back in it’s ring form and on her finger. Her legs and knees struggling to support her to stand before falling on her knees. Getting up again, she held the small Kyubey in her arms and slowly followed the Magius leaders.

  
•••••

”Can you move Kaede?” Momoko asked while Kaede nodded. “You can’t talk though...” Rena sighed as Kaede nodded again. “That’s odd...” Yachiyo said in thought while the trio nodded. “You have a voice binding curse on you...” Kuroe said in a sigh before the others looked at her. “How do you know this?” Yachiyo asked in suspicion before Kuroe explained on the walk.

“My main guess is Nemu Hiiragi. One of the leaders... She has this book that she uses to change even destiny itself. However, the book uses her own life.“ “What about the one with the parasol?” Momoko questioned. “Touka Satomi, she can converse her magic. Making it stronger than normal. And I’m sure you all know Alina Gray.” Kuroe explained while the girls shivered. “Yes...” They all responded while Kuroe nodded, “No need to explain about her then... that’s a relief.” The others nodded before stopping in surprise.

Yachiyo’s throat ran dry, she could barely breathe, her eyes watering. Her voice becoming a mere whisper.

”Iroha..?”

Iroha, who was on the other side of the group, slowly walked to them and blinked. “That is my name, Tamaki Iroha. Nanami-san, is there something you need?” She asked while Rena choked on her air. “Hold it! Hold it! Drop everything!” She handed the unconscious Kaede to Momoko and walked towards Iroha. Rena looked dead in her eye before retreating and shaking her head. “That’s Iroha... no doubt about it... but, that’s not how she acts.” Momoko sighed then bit her lip. “Iroha-chan... it’s us. Yachiyo-san... Momoko-san... Rena-chan, Kaede-chan, Kuroe-san... all of us.” Iroha nodded before walking closer to the group and letting Mokyu out of her arms. “I know, it’s all of you. I remember everyone.”

Yachiyo hugged Iroha tightly, running a finger through the younger Magical Girl’s hair before shutting her eyes closed. “What did they do to you...? Why did they do this?” The veteran whispered, her voice breaking and cracking in pain and sorrow.

The group made their way to the Villa and Kuroe made her way to her apartment, returning to help out tomorrow. Leaving Iroha and Yachiyo at the Villa alone.

”Do you want to eat anything, Iroha?”

”...” A nod.

_She’s silent now... Why..? Whoever did this... They will pay... even if it’s you Mifuyu... I don’t think I can forgive you for this..._  
  


“What would you like to eat?” Yachiyo asked while Iroha shrugged and continued to stare distantly at her hands. “White rice and Yellowtail, how does that sound?” A nod was received. “Alright, that’s what we’ll eat.” Yachiyo smiled then made dinner for the both of them.

_We can’t go find everyone until she gets back on track first..._

Iroha finished her food before rushing upstairs and heading to her room.

_I’m scared..._

_I can’t talk around her when we’re alone..._

_What is this place..?_

_Is this home..?_

_No.. My home is in Takarazaki..._

_Not this place..._

”Iroha..! May I come in?” Yachiyo asked on the other side of the door while Iroha got out of her bed and opened the door. She was greeted with a concerned face before seeing Yachiyo sigh in relief. “Thank goodness... It’s getting late. Do you want to rest with me for the night?” Yachiyo offered while Iroha shook her head. “Are you sure?” Yachiyo asked in concern while Iroha nodded.

Now in their pajamas, Iroha went to her room and started to hyperventilate. She couldn’t breathe. Every second being somewhere dark and alone... It made her chest hurt and fill with pain. She heard the past ringing in her ears, the memories replaying in her vision, her past self being used. She cried and cried before rushing to a room and leaning her body against the door. Knocking with her fists furiously to try and open it.

Luckily, it was Yachiyo’s door. Yachiyo, who was going up the stairs, saw Iroha on her door. “Iroha?!” She asked in concern before turning her friend around and putting her hands on Iroha’s shoulders. “Breathe... In and Out... Breathe...” She whispered softly while Iroha clung to Yachiyo’s waist. She shook her head before Yachiyo patted Iroha’s head. This whole sight was painful enough for Yachiyo as it is, but she can’t be upset. No. Not at all. She had to keep going for the both of them, and for Team Mikazuki.

“I know you declined earlier, but maybe staying with me tonight will help.” She offered again while Iroha nodded. Yachiyo put Iroha on her back, and took the two to her bedroom. “I’m going to turn the lamp off, okay?” Yachiyo whispered before Iroha shook her head and started shaking physically. “Ah...” Yachiyo said with a frown before letting Iroha crawl and sit in her arms. “The Dark is scary, hm?” The veteran asked while the younger Magical Girl nodded. She clung to Yachiyo and rested her head on the older girl’s chest before sniffing and crying. “Iroha...” Yachiyo whispered, she wanted to cry from this sight, but she couldn’t be weak. No, she needed to help Iroha and get her back on track. Yachiyo caressed Iroha’s hair, feeling the soft pink hair dancing against her fingers.

”Stay...” The smaller girl whispered in her sleep while Yachiyo nodded and slowly intertwined her fingers with Iroha’s. “I won’t leave you... I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me to...” She whispered softly before Iroha clung to her side.

  
_She spoke to me..._

A few hours later and the two were asleep, Yachiyo woke up to this.

“Make it stop..! Make it stop...! Please..! I’ll do anything...! Anything! Just make it stop..!” She was yelling in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, probably about what she went through. Anger shot through Yachiyo’s veins as her face was pure lividness, mainly from what they did to Iroha, but she couldn’t just go up there and murder them all. That wouldn’t end well at all.

”Please..! Don’t do anything with my Soul Gem please..! I beg of you..! I just want to get back home..!” Iroha sobbed while Yachiyo continued to stroke the soft hair, moving her fingers down to the top of her neck, then back up to the start of Iroha’s head. The veteran watched her assistant move and sob in her sleep before waking up. “Iroha...” Yachiyo whispered before seeing her assistant jump out of her skin. She backed up and almost fell out of Yachiyo’s bed of it wasn’t for Yachiyo holding her by the waist.

“Iroha-chan!”

Yachiyo’s voice was sharp, clean and stern before Iroha looked at her with tears in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. “Be careful, okay?” Yachiyo’s voice was much calmer now while Iroha nodded. She slowly clung to the bed’s frame before crawling back in the bed. Yachiyo’s bed was a little higher than the others, being the second tallest in the house after all, she could crawl in unlike the others who could just lay down in an instant. If she didn’t catch Iroha, Iroha probably would’ve broke a bone at worst or sprain it at best. Being shorter than herself after all.

”I’m here... I’m not leaving you... Even if you say you want to be alone, Iroha... I’m sorry, but I’m not doing that...” Yachiyo whispered as Iroha started to tremble from her sobs. She struggled to form a sentence, but some of the words got out.

“No... You’re... Using... I’m here... satisfaction... Nanami-san... doesn’t... care.... me...”

Yachiyo teared up from Iroha’s words before holding her hand out for Iroha. “Would a hand like this hurt you?” Yachiyo asked in a calming voice while Iroha sniffed and nodded.

”Will... Lies...”

Yachiyo could only shake her head, she kept her hand out with her calm smile before asking a different question.

”Why would I hurt you?”

The apprentice’s sobs paused before looking at her master. The lamp illuminating Yachiyo’s face and the left side of her body, a calming white light. Her own expression and smile calming too. Iroha crawled over in fear before slowly putting her hand in Yachiyo’s reach, resting her palm on the veteran’s.

  
_  
Please don’t hurt me...._

Her eyes widened.

”W-Warm...” Iroha whispered through her tears.

”My hand is warm?” Yachiyo asked and received a nod.

”I’m glad...” Yachiyo smiled warmly while Iroha stared at their hands. Yachiyo didn’t do anything, only hold her hand. Sometimes rubbing her thumb against Iroha’s hand, but she wasn’t doing anything. There was no pain. There was no suffering. Iroha wasn’t used to this kindness. Being in that place for what could have been days, weeks, or months, she doesn’t remember kindness. Only pain, torture, and suffering. This kindness was scary to her, but there was a part of her accepting it, even if the rest of her was terrified and wanted to run away.

Iroha soon felt her eyelids become heavy and soon fell asleep. Yachiyo smiled softly from Iroha sleeping and still holding her hand, before laying back down and letting Iroha hug her. She could feel Iroha’s breath on her neck, her arms around her waist, her knees against her back, and her long pale pink hair on her thighs.

The two slept like this until the morning where Yachiyo got up. “Iroha...” She whispered while Iroha woke up on command. Her labored breath filling the silence in the room, ready for her next task. Yachiyo frowned before coming up with an idea. “Can you stay here?” She asked while Iroha nodded.

_No, I can’t... I’m scared to be alone..._

Yachiyo shook her head from asking, already irritated with herself before letting Iroha on her back and letting her rest on the couch. “Okay, you can stay right here. I won’t be gone long, I’ll be back really quickly. I promise.” Yachiyo smiled softly while Iroha nodded, as much as she didn’t want to be alone, she had to. After five minutes, Yachiyo came back and saw Iroha running to her. “See? I told you I wouldn’t be gone that long.” She smiled softly and patted Iroha’s head while seeing the smaller girl look so tiny and defenseless in her arms. She picked Iroha up bridal style and took the two to the room Yachiyo was previously in.

Iroha uncovered her eyes from wiping away her tears then tilted her head at the sight in her bedroom. “It’s a pillow fort!” Yachiyo smiled while letting Iroha lay down on the pillows. The futon at the bottom to support the pillows, the ends of broomsticks to tie together the blankets at the top, like a roof to a tepee almost. Strands of lights for lighting in the fort. It was a quaint place for Iroha to be when she was having PTSD attacks or couldn’t sleep with Yachiyo from Yachiyo not getting home until late.

”S-Soft...”

_She speaks very little around me... Why? She only spoke full sentences from that nightmare..._

Yachiyo patted Iroha’s head before getting ready to leave to make breakfast, but Iroha hit her hand against the pillow as a way of saying no. Yachiyo gave a smile full of sympathy before kneeling to Iroha and running her fingers through her apprentice’s hair. “I’m going to make breakfast... You want to eat, hm?” A nod was received. “I’m making your favorite...” Iroha’s eyes sparkled. They haven’t done that in what could have been forever while Yachiyo concealed her tears of happiness.

“P...” Iroha whispered while the veteran tilted her head, “P?”

“Pa...” She stammered.

”Pancakes?” Yachiyo responded. A nod was received. “Yes, that’s what we’re having for breakfast.” Yachiyo smiled softly while Iroha clapped her hands together.

And so, Yachiyo made breakfast and came back with a silver tray. Their mugs and breakfast on the tray as well. She opened the door and saw Iroha sniffling before setting their breakfast down and patting Iroha’s head. “I’m back...” She whispered and saw her apprentice wipe her eyes.

“N-Nanami-san...”

If felt painful hearing that from her, but Yachiyo accepted the challenge to get Iroha back on track. “Yes?” She responded and saw Iroha hold her stomach. “Don’t worry, we’re eating right now.” She smiled and handed the tray to Iroha letting her have the tray and Yachiyo eating her food on her lap. “Is it good?” She asked and Iroha nodded. The two ate in silence before Iroha picked up her mug, but yipped. “It’s hot!” “There, you don’t have any burns do you?” Yachiyo asked while drying Iroha’s hand and the pinkette shook her head.

”Blow on it please.” Yachiyo whispered before seeing Iroha blow on the mug and look inside. Whipped cream topped with marshmallows. This could only mean one thing. Yachiyo made hot chocolate. “K-Kind...ness...” “Hm?” “Why..?” Iroha put her mug down before shaking and holding her shoulders in dismay. “Kindness... scary... I don’t deserve kindness... I don’t...” Yachiyo placed her mug down then crawled towards Iroha in her state. “Look at me, please.” Yachiyo said gently, while Iroha showed her shaking back.

It took about five minutes before seeing Iroha turn around to face the bluenette. Said bluenette was sitting on her thigh with her legs crossed and had that same calming smile. Her hand was out again as well. “Iroha, you deserve the kindness... you have done countless challenges... even if your school in Takarazaki wasn’t the greatest... you still kept going... I know kindness can be scary... I know it’s hard to understand... but you taught me that kindness is one of the greatest things...”

Iroha blinked before sobbing into Yachiyo’s shoulder. “N-Nanami-san!!!” “I’m here... I’m here...” “I..! I..!” “Take your time... you don’t need to say it all at once...” “I..!” “Calm down... Take a deep breath, calm down, and then say your words...” Yachiyo said softly while Iroha nodded. She felt her eyelids become heavy again, and soon fell asleep on Yachiyo’s lap.

  
“Cute...” Yachiyo chuckled softly and patted Iroha’s head before looking out the window.

”Mifuyu... you destroyed everything... If you did this to her... I don’t think I can forgive you...”

She repeated those words again. Yachiyo closed her eyes and sighed before feeling movement on her lap. “Hm? Are you awake now?” She whispered to the other girl. “Nmmm....” “Yes and no?” She said with an awkward grin. Iroha kept her arms around Yachiyo’s waist in her sleep before waking up to feeling movement on her head. “Wha...” “Don’t worry, you’re okay.” Yachiyo smiled softly before letting Iroha lay down in her fort.

•••••  
  


”Momoko! Y-You found?” “Yachiyo!” “Yachiyo-chan!” “Yeah... it’s a long story.” Rena sighed as Kaede nodded. “Luckily, Sana and Felicia managed to come back quickly...” Yachiyo smiled and hugged her teammates tightly before seeing them cry in her hug. “It’s okay... you two are home now...” Yachiyo said softly while Sana and Felicia nodded.

After apologies, eating, and everything else, the group decided to stay to figure out a plan for finding Tsuruno. “Wait... where’s Iroha?” Felicia asked while Momoko shook her head, “... Magius didn’t do her so well... and... she’s not in good shape at the moment...” “Wait... Iroha-san was there? How come we didn’t see her?” Sana asked Felicia and Kaede and both responded with frowns and silence. “Maybe they took her somewhere else where she couldn’t see anyone except them...” Rena sighed as Kaede nodded, “It has to be... if we couldn’t see her then...” The whole group sighed before Yachiyo turned her head to the staircase. “Ah...” “I-Is she okay?” Felicia asked while Yachiyo nodded. “Just be careful, she’s really fragile at the moment...”

Iroha slowly made her way down the stairs and her eyes soon widened in fear.

_Too many people...!_

_It’s too many...!_

_I’m scared..! I’m so scared..!_

”P-Please go away... all of you... go away..! I don’t want to be here..! I don’t want to get hurt..!” She begged while Sana gently walked over. “Iroha-san, none of us are going to hurt you, we’re just like you!” She whispered softly and put her hand on Iroha’s shoulder before Iroha backed away.

”STOP IT!”

The pinkette ran upstairs leaving the others confused and concerned. “Don’t worry, Sana. You didn’t do this one. You had no part in it, I don’t think either of us did...” Felicia said gently and Sana nodded. “This is their fault. They tortured her, completely. They broke her down... How can we find Tsuruno now?” Rena asked while Yachiyo winced, “As I much as I hate to say it, I don’t think we can save Tsuruno if we’re all like this...” Everyone agreed before Yachiyo started ascending the stairs to find Iroha.

•••••

”Iroha..?” She whispered and saw the defenseless girl in her ball.

”No... No more...! I’ll do anything..! Please...”

_What else did they do to her besides force her to look at her past self and mess with her Soul Gem? Did they... Why? That’s..._

Yachiyo sat by Iroha and patted her head softly before seeing Iroha look up at her. “A-Alina...” “What did she do to you?” Yachiyo asked, her voice serious, yet still calming. “...Soul Gem... a-and... b-body...” Yachiyo’s eyes widened in fear and anger. “She messed with your body?” She asked, her voice filled with anger. Sounding... hysterical even.

A nod was received.

  
  
_It makes sense why she was scared of Futaba-san touching her shoulder..._

Yachiyo bit her lip, she truly was terrified for her apprentice, as well as her teammates. She didn’t know why Iroha let go of her wrist that day, she thought that she was dead. That word still didn’t sit well with her, but she hugged Iroha tightly and started to hum softly in the younger girl’s ear to calm both of them down before feeling Iroha’s fingers dig into her dress. Her _black_ dress. The bluenette would only wear black when she was in grief, and these past couple of weeks, she’s been in a lot of grief.

”Iroha?” She whispered softly as Iroha looked up in tears. “N-Nanami-san... P-Please don’t hurt me...” She whined while Yachiyo shook her head softly, “I’m never going to do that. Not again... I hurt you by distancing myself, I’m not going to do that again.” She cradled Iroha in her arms, and started singing.

_ Kotae nakute iinda wakaru kara _

_ Mune ni engaku basho wa onajii _

_ Nando demo, akiramezu ni,_

_ sagasu kotoga bokura no chousen _

_ Genki no onda wa sagaranai _

_ Atsui mama de habataiteku _

_ Akogare mo kotaru kimi no,_

_ Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki... _

_(You don’t have to give an answer since I already understand_

_The place drawn in our hearts is one in the same_

_Never giving up, and never giving in, searching for that place will be our challenge_

_The temperature of our energy just won‘t go down_

_We’ll feverishly flap our wings and take to the sky_

_When you talk about the things you have a passion for,_

_Your eyes light up in this special way, and I love it...)_

“N-Nanami-san...” “Hm?” “I...” She repeated while Yachiyo stayed silent and tilted her head as she waited for Iroha to gather her words. “I..! I, I, I..!” “You..?” “I’m not home! This isn’t my home...! This place... it’s not my home... I belong in Takarazaki... Where I won’t get hurt again...” Yachiyo could only shake her head before gently lifting Iroha’s chin.

“Yes, Takarazaki is your home, but. Takarazaki didn’t treat you well... not at that school... If they treated you similar to Futaba-san with making you seem invisible... that’s not what school should be like for anyone... Even though Kamihama is big, you told me that this city is your home... the Villa is your favorite place to be... The Villa is your home...”

”N-N...” “No, Nanami-san?” Iroha shook her head before the word spewed out of her mouth, “...Yachiyo-san...!” “Yes, Iroha?” “...T-Tell... everyone... Sorry... for being like this... Where all I do... Run away... Kindness... scary... But... Wanna know... What it’s like... Warmth... Comfort...” “You want to know what those things are like?” Yachiyo questioned and received a nod. “We’ll show you, I promise you that.” She smiled and Iroha nodded before holding Yachiyo’s hand and giving a fragment of a smile. Something that Yachiyo hasn’t seen in days. It made her smile for a moment before hearing a knock on the door.

”Come in,” Yachiyo replied before seeing the others.  
  


“We heard everything... and... we’re gonna like you said. We’re gonna help.” Momoko grinned while Felicia’s eyes sparkled, “Yachiyo made a pillow fort?! I gotta figure out how to make this! Can you make me one!?” Yachiyo sighed before shaking her head, “Maybe later. I made this for Iroha so she wouldn’t feel so scared in her room.” Felicia nodded before Kaede put a finger to her chin, “Where should we start?” “How about... Dinner? Let’s all think of something, then slowly progress into more things. Soon, she’ll feel more comfortable!” Felicia said with a grin while the group agreed. Whereas Iroha, who was slowly falling asleep, managed to give a nod then fall asleep. “So... she cries herself to sleep?” Sana asked in concern while Yachiyo nodded.

And so, the group made dinner and ate then soon departed to their bedrooms, houses, apartments, etc.

Night soon embarked upon the group, and sobs came from the kitchen. It was Iroha this time. The dim light coming from the kitchen making her pink hair seem a dark maroon, and her body shuddering and trembling from every sob. Sana was making her way downstairs and saw Iroha. She got a glass of water and soon sat beside Iroha on the couch.

  
“Iroha-san..?” She whispered softly seeing the pinkette’s sobs stop and almost jump out of her skin. “Don’t worry! I’m not going to hurt you, I just got you some water...” Sana smiled gently and started to raise the glass to Iroha’s lips, letting her drink the water for her dry throat and lips from the sobs. Her tear-stained face with her eyes closed while drinking the water. She drank until the glass was finished, and Sana smiled gently. “Do you feel better?” She asked and received a nod, “...Y-Yes... T-Thank you... S-Sana-chan...” She whispered hoarsely while Sana nodded. “Mhm! Do you want to sleep with Yachiyo-chan, your fort, or in your bed?” Iroha put up two fingers for the second option and Sana nodded. Leading the two their, she watched Iroha crawl in her fort and smile softly before departing to bedroom for the night.

Then came Felicia’s turn of Yachiyo helping her with breakfast. The two made an American breakfast for a change of eggs, bacon, grits, and toast before giving it to Iroha. Momoko and her team helped out by helping Iroha at school, and a witch fight that happened after school.

“Iroha, I have work today. Remember, you have your fort to stay in.” Yachiyo smiled gently at the end of her second sentence before seeing Iroha hug her tightly. “I... don’t want Yachiyo-san... to leave... me...” Yachiyo hugged her back before smiling gently again, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you forever.” Iroha gave a small nod before sniffing and watching Yachiyo leave. She was in her fort to keep her calm and did what she could to keep herself occupied. Talking with the others, drawing when she was bored, before she knew it, night hit and she turned on the lights in her fort before blissfully falling asleep. The front door opened, and Yachiyo made her way home. She opened the door to Iroha’s bedroom and saw Iroha in her fort, sleeping peacefully. Yachiyo smiled before kissing Iroha’s forehead and leaving to her bedroom to sleep for the night.

Before everyone knew it, Iroha was back to her normal cheerful self. She wasn’t afraid anymore, and didn’t rely on everyone, nor felt scared of everyone either. Her fort still remained in the room next to Yachiyo’s, sometimes she would sleep there when she was too tired to go to her own room, but she did sleep in the same bed with Yachiyo some nights. Her stomach did happy flips from the kiss on her forehead that one night when Yachiyo returned from her job. The group found Tsuruno, and they all had a new goal. Stopping Magius by any means necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so to answer the question if Alina did the nasty to Iroha, technically yes. In a way, she found Iroha’s body a work of art and... I’m not going to stay the rest.


End file.
